


The Road Less Travelled (but we're on it together)

by jeyhawk



Series: The Road Less Travelled [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Future fic.</em> Epilogue to <a href="http://jeyhawk-fic.livejournal.com/73506.html">The Road Less Travelled</a>. Set directly after The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Less Travelled (but we're on it together)

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly porn with a side of schmoop and a few vague hints at actual plot. ;) A huge thanks goes out to [](http://dansetheblues.livejournal.com/profile)[**dansetheblues**](http://dansetheblues.livejournal.com/) who read and reviewed and had thinky-thoughts as usual. Thank you, BB! <333

  
_Set directly after The End of[The Road Less Travelled](http://jeyhawk-fic.livejournal.com/73506.html)_

"For the record," Adam says in a lull between kisses, "I didn't fall in love with you on Idol."

Kris blinks sluggishly. "Yeah?"

"I loved you and I had a massive crush on you, but that's not the same as being in love."

Kris knows that much is true; being _in_ love sucks a lot more. He lets his eyes slip shut and curls his swollen fingers against Adam's back, searching his mind for that elusive moment when he _knew_ that it was more than desire, or the solid comfort of friendship.

He opens his eyes again, lips tilting into a half-assed smile. "I think that makes you a better person than me," he says.

Adam's eyes grow wide and his lips form into a perfect O. Kris kisses it, because he can now, and it dissolves and reforms into a shallow U against his lips.

*

  
Kris's entire body thrums, as if he's pulled tauter than a guitar string and he wonders if Adam is going to play him, or just wait for him to snap.

"I love your lips," Adam murmurs, his tongue snaking out to trace the red, blurred outline of them. "So perfect."

Kris groans and opens his mouth wide against Adam's, anticipating the slick stab of his tongue. When it comes, Kris shudders down to his toes and moans helplessly into the kiss.

"What do you want?" Adam's voice is whisper-rough against Kris's skin, his body a heavy weight, keeping Kris anchored.

"Anything." Kris flattens his good hand against Adam's sweat-slick back. " _Please._ "

Anything is Adam's hand, warm, and big, and oh so talented. Anything is Adam's mouth against Kris's skin and his heavy breaths in Kris's ears. Anything is Adam, over him, on him, around him, _with_ him.

"Beautiful," Adam whispers. "Amazing."

There's no need for perfection and no time for finesse. There's just Adam's hand hot and slick around Kris's cock and the peak of a desire years in the making. Kris's orgasm takes him by surprise and rattles him down to his bones, leaving him limp and boneless.

He blinks his eyes open to watch Adam above him, fumbling down between them to push Adam's underwear out of the way. Adam's cock is perfect, huge, like gilded steel against Kris's stiff fingertips. His left hand has no coordination and even less competence, but Adam doesn't seem to mind, his eyes falling shut and his mouth opening around a broken moan.

Kris elbows himself in the stomach with a startled oof and Adam laughs and comes at the same time, spilling wet and hot over Kris's fingers. Kris jerks him through it, staring in fascination at the white smears over his knuckles and on his stomach. He did that.

*

  
They have breakfast for lunch, sitting next to each other on one of the couches because eating at opposite sides of the table seemed like too far apart.

"Just so you know," Adam says, munching on a rare piece of toast that he stole from Kris's plate. "I'm not letting you go."

Kris considers this, sipping from his coffee in the vain hope that the caffeine will jolt him awake. "I have the album photo-shoot scheduled a week from now," he says, frowning. Though he supposes it's possible to move the shoot to wherever he is.

Adam laughs, pulling Kris into his side. "I meant metaphorically," he says, pressing a kiss to Kris's temple.

"Oh." The caffeine is free to kick in any minute now.

*

  
"So when did you fall in love with me?" Kris asks when the breakfast-lunch has been abandoned in favor of cuddling.

"I don't know," Adam says, pressing his lips against Kris's neck. "I don't think there ever was just one moment, you know."

Kris nods and lets his eyes slip shut. Adam made him take a painkiller for his hand and it's making him drowsy.

"Maybe it _was_ on Idol." Adam sounds contemplative, as if he's trying hard to look into the past. "Or maybe it was on tour." Adam sighs, flattening his palm over Kris's heart. "Does it matter?"

"No," Kris murmurs, covering Adam's hand with his good one.

Kris can't tell for sure when the line blurred for him either, only that it was earlier than he would have liked.

"I love you," Adam says.

He's said it a million times before and Kris knows he meant it every time, but this is different. This time it has _weight_ and underneath Adam's palm Kris's heart picks up speed.

"Love you too," he murmurs and Adam smiles against his skin.

*

  
Later, they return to bed, to the safe cocoon of luxurious sheets and the slick slide of mouths and skin. Kris has no idea what time it is and he hopes that Adam has at least an inkling, or things might get very awkward when Adam's called away to soundcheck. It's hard to bring himself to care though, when Adam slides down his body to wrap his mouth around Kris's cock, while he lets one insistent fingertip slip down to rub over Kris's opening.

Adam's mouth is hot and wet and his lips look obscenely red where they stretch around Kris's cock. Kris tries to hold himself up to watch, but falls down against the pillows with a groan when Adam slowly, _deliberately_ slides his lips down the length of Kris's cock until his nose brushes Kris's belly, keeping his eyes locked on Kris's face the entire time.

Kris tangles his good hand in Adam's hair and lets the other one rest against the sheets, trying to keep from thrashing. His thighs are spread wide around the bulk of Adam's shoulders, keeping him from thrusting, and he whines low in his throat when Adam pulls off with a wet sound.

"Easy," Adam murmurs and Kris forces himself to look up, watching as Adam pops the lid of the lube and coats his fingers liberally. "Scoot up," Adam says, pushing lightly against Kris's thighs, and somehow Kris manages to comply without letting go of Adam's hair.

The new position allows him to look down without holding his head up and he groans at the sight of Adam between his legs, mouth poised above Kris's cock while he circles Kris's opening with two slick fingers. He tenses in anticipation and Adam tuts at the back of his throat.

"Relax," he murmurs, tongue snaking out to lick over Kris's shiny cockhead. "Let me in."

Kris sucks in a breath and forces himself to relax on the exhale, his harsh breath turning into a startled moan when Adam slides his fingers in.

"Okay?" Adam asks, pausing, and Kris nods, biting down on his lower lip.

Adam slides his fingers in and out a few times, making Kris shudder all over. Then he pulls out to add more lube and Kris whines in protest.

"I got you," Adam promises softly, before sliding his fingers back in, slow and slick and oh so good.

"Fuck," Kris curses, banging his head back against the headboard. "Jesus."

Kris thought he knew what it would be like to have sex with Adam, but he was wrong, so very wrong. Nothing in his previous experience prepared him for this mix of hot and tender, gentle and urgent. He didn't even know it was possible to feel like this - overwhelmed, turned on, loved and special, just from the slick slide of two fingers and gentle kisses peppered all over his groin.

"You have no idea what you look like right now." Adam's voice is hoarse, wild, and Kris makes himself look up again.

Adam catches Kris's eyes and holds them as he bends forward and licks a long wet stripe up Kris's cock, making precome leak from the tip, stringy and viscous, to puddle on his stomach.

"Oh," Kris moans, voice breaking. "Oh God. Adam…"

Two fingers become three and Adam's mouth wraps back around his cock and Kris thinks he's going to lose his mind caught between Adam's hot-wet mouth and his gentle fingers. He shudders and whines, moans and gasps spilling from his sore lips, until he's not sure if he's going to come or cry.

"Adam," he begs. "Adam, Adam, Adam. Pleaseeee."

Adam pulls off his cock to press a kiss against the inside of Kris's thigh, keeping up the slow thrust of his fingers, while Kris's teeters at the very edge.

"Say it," he murmurs.

Kris bites down on the inside of his cheek trying to find the presence of mind to say anything. His lips feel thick and his tongue is swollen and stiff in his mouth, making coherent speech impossible.

"What?" he pants. "What should… oh… I say?"

Adam chuckles, thrusting his fingers all the way in and keeping them there, until Kris forces his eyes open. His fingers are so tightly clenched in Adam's hair that it ought to hurt, but Adam smiles when Kris meets his eyes.

"Say it," he whispers again.

Kris stares at Adam's flushed cheeks, the feverish tint to his eyes, his swollen red mouth, and says the first thing that crosses his mind.

"I love you."

Adam laughs, startled and delighted, and Kris shudders all over when it makes Adam's fingers move within him.

"Not funny," Kris gasps, twisting his hips to get more of the delicious friction. "True."

Adam gets his knees under him, shifting up and Kris stares down between his legs to where Adam's cock rises, swollen and flushed, from its nest of tightly cropped ginger hair. It's slick with precome and more leaks down the shaft while Kris watches, making him moan helplessly. He pulls on Adam's hair until he gives in and moves forward so that Kris can kiss him.

Somehow Adam manages to kiss him and rearrange them at the same time, until Kris finds himself flat on his back with Adam poised above him and his legs loosely wrapped around Adam's back. He doesn't even know how it happened and he doesn't care because Adam is finally _finally_ pulling his fingers out and slicking himself up.

He pulls his fingers free from Adam's hair to slide them down, rubbing his fingertips over the slick, condom-wrapped head of Adam's cock until Adam groans, hips stuttering against Kris's hand.

Then Adam moves, sliding down until the head of his cock noses at Kris's opening, while one of his hands wraps around Kris's cock. Kris moans, arching up while Adam pushes forward, taking him in.

"Fuck," Adam curses, stiffening. "Be still."

It's possibly the stupidest thing Kris has ever heard and he wriggles and thrashes, working himself down on Adam's cock. It's a tight fit and it burns, but he just wants more, pushing and pulling on Adam with heels and hands until Adam is fully settled within him. Kris stills, sucking in harsh breaths. His every nerve ending is aflame and he's about two seconds from coming all over himself.

"Are you okay? Fuck, Kris, look at me."

Adam sounds oddly frantic and Kris forces his eyes open, unable to keep from grinning, because he's not okay, he's _amazing_.

"Oh…"

The frown disappears from between Adam's brows and then he's laughing, and fucking Kris, and moaning, and smiling with his entire face, and Kris moans and moans and moans, digging his good fingers into Adam's back while his other hand flails across the bed. He has no idea what's so funny and he doesn't care because Adam is looking at him like he's precious and he's moving his hips just so in a solid tantalizing rhythm that sends shocks of pleasure from Kris's groin throughout his body.

Then Adam sinks down fully on top of him and kisses him, eating Kris's hoarse moans from his lips. The new angle makes every thrust agonizing pleasure and the head of Kris's cock rubs up against Adam's stomach leaving a slick trail in its wake. Kris loses all attachment to reality. All that matters is Adam's lips against his, Adam's skin, slick with sweat and flushed with desire, Adam's cock huge and hard moving inside him, and the moans and whimpers shared between their mouths. Until Kris finally reaches his peak, coming and coming and coming, spilling hot between their bodies while Adam moves above him like the ocean, powerful, rhythmic, relentless.

It takes a few more thrusts, long and hard, and then short and desperate for Adam to come, his entire body shuddering against Kris's while he moans his release into Kris's mouth. He pulls out afterwards, discarding the condom before he sinks down on the bed next to Kris, slinging an arm across Kris's chest and pressing his lips to Kris's shoulder.

"That was amazing," he murmurs.

"Mhmmm," Kris agrees.

He realizes he should close his legs and rearrange himself into some semblance of modesty, but he can't find the energy.

"And when you just… Fuck."

Adam cuts himself off and slides a hand down to touch Kris's opening, dragging his fingers over the puffy skin. Kris blinks his eyes open to look at Adam, turning his head on the pillow. Adam looks completely undone, mouth swollen and hair in wild disarray, but he also looks more relaxed than Kris has ever seen him, his face open and unguarded.

"You scared me," Adam says, making Kris shift against the bed with the steady massage of his fingertips.

"Yeah?" Kris voice breaks on a moan when Adam slides two fingers into him.

"I wasn't sure you were with me for a minute and I just… it scared me."

Kris sucks his lower lip in between his teeth and tries to think of something to say that will tell Adam just how ridiculous that notion is, but the hypnotic motion of Adam's fingers makes it very hard to focus.

"It was always you," Kris says, his breath hitching between words. "Even when… I always… I wanted it to be you."

Kris had had regular sex with Marcus; it wasn't always about pushing, pulling and pain, but it wasn't like this. It wasn't even close. How could he think about anyone else, be anywhere else, when Adam drowns all his senses?

Adam pulls his fingers out and pushes back in with three. It's an easy slide, Kris still slick and relaxed from Adam's cock and Kris moans softly, rocking into the steady thrusts.

"Is this okay?" Adam asks.

"Amazing," Kris moans. "It feels… mmm… yeah."

Kris reaches out blindly, fumbling across Adam's body with his stupid left hand. It's strong and dexterous from years of playing the guitar, but it just won't move right, everything feels awkward. Somehow he manages to find one of Adam's nipples, rubbing his fingertips over the ring piercing it and Adam's moan is loud enough to startle him.

He opens his eyes to watch the emotions flicker over Adam's face, they way his nose scrunches up and his eyes grow heavy when Kris starts toying with the ring, his hips moving, seemingly unconsciously, against Kris's thigh, cock already swelling again.

Their eyes lock and they rearrange themselves without speaking, Kris on his side with one leg across Adam's hips, their cocks pressed together, half hard but getting there, and Kris's head tilted just so to get at Adam's nipple. Adam slides his fingers back in at the same time as Kris's lips find the ring and they moan in unison.

It's easy and playful like nothing Kris ever experienced. Sex to Kris was never this happy, this easy, and he finds himself smiling around Adam's nipple. He lifts his head, ignoring Adam's whined protest, to give Adam a kiss, soft and slow and slick. The moment seems fragile somehow, unearthly, and Kris wants to capture it and keep it forever.

"Can I fuck you again?" Adam asks, eyes dark and hooded.

"Mmmhmm." Kris shifts, struggling to get closer and Adam smiles, kissing him again.

"You're not too sore?"

Kris shakes his head, lifting his hand to push Adam's sweaty hair back from his face. "I'm good," he says.

Adam pulls his fingers out and produces a condom and more lube from somewhere, Kris doesn't even know where he hid it, but he still looks hesitant.

"I'd tell you," Kris murmurs, pressing his lips to Adam's cheek in a sloppy kiss. "I'm not… I'm never going to trick you into hurting me."

Adam holds his eyes for a moment but then he nods, reaching down to get himself in position. Kris wishes he could explain himself better, wipe all the doubts from Adam's mind, because it's not about _that_ with Adam. The thought of Adam holding him down and just taking makes Kris feel hot all over, but he doesn't want it as a punishment, he wants it because he wants Adam to want him that much. He wants Adam to claim him, possess him, but he doesn't want Adam to deliberately hurt him. There's a world of difference there, but one that he doesn't know how to articulate.

He hisses out a breath when Adam pushes in. It doesn't hurt, exactly, but it's uncomfortable before he gets used to the sensation.

"You okay?" Adam's voice is tight and his eyes searches Kris's face.

"I'm good," Kris says, smiling. "I feel good."

Adam kisses him and pushes in a little further, making Kris's breath hitch. Adam pauses again and Kris almost laughs, except it isn't funny.

"I want you to know how you make me feel," Kris whispers, tangling his fingers in the sweaty strands of Adam's hair. "I want to show you."

"Ride me," Adam moans into Kris's mouth, shifting his hips just so.

Kris flushes down to his chest bone, but he still mumbles his assent against Adam's skin. Adam takes care of rearranging them, pulling out slowly before he slides over on his back and scoots up the bed to rest his head against the headboard. Kris follows him, crawling up Adam's body to straddle him with his knees on either side of Adam's hips.

Kris has never done it like this before, never even wanted to, but it's different with Adam. Everything is different with Adam and maybe now Adam can see it too. It's a bit awkward at first, reaching down to point Adam's dick right while he struggles to keep his balance without a hand to lean on, but then it's just good, oh so good.

He sinks down slowly, not because it hurts but because he wants to savor the gradual burning stretch. He lets his eyes slip shut, catching his abused lower lip between his teeth while his breath sticks in his throat.

"Yeah," he sighs, adjusting his position. "Yeah, that's… Oh."

Adam groans beneath him and Kris opens his eyes to watch Adam watching him. It's intense, adding a whole new level to the pleasant burn and Kris keeps their eyes locked as he starts moving for real. He keeps it slow and easy at first, balance a struggle even with his left hand flattened against Adam's chest, and it's a relief when Adam brings his hands up to curl around Kris's hips, not to set the pace but to help him keep his balance.

"Talk to me," Adam grinds out, eyes dark and shiny. "Tell me… oh… tell me what you feel."

Kris doesn't think he can do it, dirty talk was never his thing, but once he opens his mouth the words come easily, spilling from his tongue between broken moans and harsh breaths. It's not dirty talking maybe, more one long continuous declaration of love, but Adam doesn't seem to mind.

"You… oh… you have no idea how you make me feel. It's like… fuck… you overwhelm me… you drown me… but… it's… it's a good thing… like… I can be me… oh god… with you."

Kris breaks off to pant harshly, changing the pace of his riding to harder, faster. His cock leaks precome on Adam's stomach and sweat from his brow gets in his eyes. He leans back, supporting himself on his left hand and the new angle makes him shudder, letting out a loud groan. He feels completely wrecked, so close to the edge, yet so far away.

Adam's hips are twitching up to meet Kris's every down thrust and his hands tighten on Kris's hips convulsively. Kris wishes he had a hand free to curl around his throbbing cock but somehow this exquisite torture is better. He can feel his orgasm building in the tightening of his balls and the shivers of his thighs, as if he's coming in slow motion.

"Sex has never…" Kris breaks off to suck in a few keening breaths, his heart is pounding like a race horse barreling towards the finish line and even his harsh panting isn't enough to keep his head from spinning. "It's never been like this before."

Kris hopes Adam understands that he really means _never_. Sex has never been this good or this overwhelming with anyone else. He opens his eyes to watch Adam as he comes. Adam's is a sweaty mess, eyes lidded and lips parted around his desperate panting. Kris doesn't think he's ever been more beautiful.

Kris's orgasm starts at his very core and it seems to take forever before the waves reach the surface. Adam's hips snap up hard and Kris cries out as he finally _finally_ spills all over Adam's stomach and chest. Adam's eyes open at the last instant and he smiles as he reaches the peak as well, his fingers digging bruises into Kris's hips while hoarse moans are wrung from his throat.

When the waves subside, leaving only the wracking shudders of too much, Kris collapses on Adam's chest, panting into his skin. Adam takes care of the necessities like pulling out and discarding the condom, but then his arms come up to wrap around Kris's back, keeping him in place.

"There are not enough words in the English language to express how much I love you," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Kris's brow.

"Maybe you should learn French," Kris mumbles. "I've heard it's romantic."

Kris falls asleep with Adam's laughter ringing in his ears and a warm glow spreading through his chest.

 _Aussi heureux que je puisse être sans toi, je suis toujours plus heureux avec toi.*_

 **The End**

  
*Thanks to [](http://keline.livejournal.com/profile)[**keline**](http://keline.livejournal.com/) and [](http://cabayuki.livejournal.com/profile)[**cabayuki**](http://cabayuki.livejournal.com/) for the translation. Embarrassingly enough, I can't remember the exact wording but it's something like: _No matter how happy I can be without you, I will always be happier with you._

Thank for reading. ♥


End file.
